


I was housed by your warmth

by StarCatharasis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author is Nonbinary, Demigods, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Family Dynamics, Getting to Know Each Other, Hate to Love, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Minor Character Death, Monsters, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Character, Other, Slow Burn, Superpowers, Tsukishima Kei-centric, focuses more on relationships and friendships than prophecies, monsters and fighting duh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarCatharasis/pseuds/StarCatharasis
Summary: Honestly, Kei didn't ask to be a demigod. As of now he wouldn't wish it on his worst enemy. Who wants to be chased by monsters just for being alive? The answer is no one.▪︎▪︎Demigod!haikyuu. Learning how to be a demigod is hard. Especially when you can't get people to leave you alone.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 29





	I was housed by your warmth

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Shrike by Hozier.  
> I hope you guys like it! It's been in my mind for a while.  
> I just think we need more haikyuu with superpowers.  
> \---  
> Update: Sept. 27th. Hey! I've rewritten the ending of the 1st chap, cause when I reread it I didn't like it. I added around 1,300 words so make sure to read that again so you're caught up. :) Enjoy

Death had always been a constant in Kei's life. Not in the drab, depressing way like family members or friends dying. No, it had started when Kei was eight. 

With the neighborhood alley cat, the cat in question was small, Kei could hold it in one eight-year-old sized hand. It was orange and white, and it had small spots of fur missing on it's back. The cat would without fail show up on the Tsukishima's front porch every time it rained. And without fail Kei would be there to greet it, warm towel and water bowl in hand. 

June through November, at least three times a week, Kei and the cat were on the porch watching the rain fall. Kei's mom warned against getting attached, saying something about injuries and sad rivers. 

Kei asked his big brother Akiteru what that all meant and he was met with a shrug and the question was left unanswered.

The cat was given the name Arashi, and he was faster than lightning. It turns out, even the fastest cat can't run forever.

The biggest storm of the season found Kei and Arashi on the porch again. This time, as soon as Arashi was in eyesight Kei knew something was wrong. This purple, black shadow swirled around Arashi and the sight left a bad taste in Kei's mouth. 

The cat laid himself on Kei's lap as soon as he was under the porches awning. Which, Kei noted, was the next wrong thing. As long as he'd known Arashi it took at least seven minutes for him to warm up to Kei, and that was on good days. Never had he just hopped into Kei's arms and rubbed his head against his ribs.

The bruise colored cloud hadn't been a trick of the light either. It still had itself wrapped around Arashi like an ominous blanket. The bitter, almost sour taste in Kei's mouth brought tears to his eyes, and he found himself waving his hands through the colored haze, as though he was swatting flies from the air.

Kei's only thought was to get rid of the cloud, then everything would be alright. How he knew the cloud meant bad news was beyond him. He only knew he had to get it off Arashi and fast. 

The taste got stronger, tears were now rolling down Kei's cheeks. But, the shadow stayed and Arashi kept nuzzling into Kei's chest. A sound tore itself from Kei's throat, long & high pitched. 

Arashi stilled & peered up at him, his small body shivering & cold. The sound found its way out of Kei again, this time louder. Kei wrapped his arms around Arashi and brought him closer, burying his face in the soft fur ignoring the overwhelming taste still in his mouth.

Sobs wracked Kei's body as he held Arashi in his arms. Arashi didn't put up a fight against the hold, making Kei cry even louder. Tears clouded his vision and snot ran down his chin into soft orange fur.

The front door flew open revealing Akiteru and their mom. Both threw themselves down by Kei and he found himself in his mother's lap with his brother beside him grabbing his arm.

Kei loosened his hold on Arashi and met his mom's eyes. His glasses were foggy, even if they weren't Kei didn't think he could see with all the crying he was doing.

A rushed jumble of questions left Akiteru's lips before he was hushed by their mom. 

"Kei baby," Mom said softly. "You have to calm down. Breathe for me, baby." Her hand running through short blond hair.

Another loud wheeze left Kei's lungs, his spit joining the snot in Arashi's fur. He shook his head, "I can't. Can't momma, it hurts." 

Kei saw his mother's eyes widen, followed by Akiteru releasing the hold on his arm.

"What hurts Kei? Did he scratch you! Where are you hurting Kei?" Mom looked down at Arashi and back at Kei, frantically checking for evidence of said attack. "Show me where it hurts baby."

Shaking his head again, Kei tightened his hold on Arashi who was starting to slowly wiggle in his grasp. The bruise colored shadow darkened and twisted around Arashi. The cloud now resembled the night sky void of stars. Kei cried out as pain flared from where Arashi's claws had gone through the sleeves of his shirt. 

The dark cloud around Arashi churned faster and faster until it dissipated, leaving Arashi still and cold in Kei's arms. The bitter taste in Kei's mouth doubled and he felt himself gag.

He could hear both his mom and Akiteru shout. He could see hands reaching to grab Arashi from his limp grip. The hands took Arashi away. 

Kei gagged again, but this time his vision swam, black spots flashed just out of his view. His head felt so heavy. Why? Why was it heavy? The dark spots grew until everything was black.

🌙🌙🌙

Kei felt like a puppet cut of its strings when he woke up hours later. His head hurt and he kept shivering in his dinosaur pajamas. Kei's mom had moved him to his bed while he was unconscious, and she was there when he woke up. 

The resulting talk, once Kei had woken up and eaten, was life-changing at best. A catastrophe at worst. Later in life Kei would find himself leaning towards catastrophe—for now Kei was shocked.

Kei was told five things about what happened to Arashi. One, him and Akiteru weren't full siblings. Second, his real father was a Greek god. Third, from now on he has to go to this summer camp. Alone. Fourth, Arashi was dead. Fifth, he'd be leaving for "Camp Half-Blood" in the morning.

🌙🌙🌙

They leave when the sun begins to rise over the fog-covered hills. Akiteru’s in the front seat drooling against the window. A newscaster talks about the upcoming weather while Kei's mom drives him into his future. In the backseat staring at the passing houses, is Kei, alone besides his luggage. 

He has to go to this summer camp, alone, and he has to stay there till he goes back to school. He’s going to learn how to fight because there are monsters out to get him. The camp is filled with people he doesn't know, and his dad's a god. He won’t see his family for three months. Kei can't think of anything worse than what has happened to him in the last nineteen hours. 

Kei leans to look out of the front windshield and meets his mom's eyes in the rearview. Shadows hang under her eyes. The skin around them, scarlet and blotchy. Kei has only seen her eyes like that once before, when they went to see grandma at the hospital for the last time. Even then Akiteru and Kei had never seen their mom cry, not at the following funeral. It didn’t matter how sad the movie, or how depressing the song, she never cried in front of them. Still, as an eight-year-old, Kei can tell when things shouldn't be talked about, the slow trail of tears making their way down his mom's face was one of them. He looks away trying to find something else to focus on. 

If Kei has to guess he has four hours until they get to Camp Half-blood. Which should give him enough time to finish his Prehistorica book about dinosaurs. He reaches for his bag that stores the book and pulls it out. The book is well used, the inside cover has his name printed under Akiteru’s. His brother had given it to him just a few weeks before and holding it was enough to make him feel a fraction better about everything that’s happened. 

🌙🌙🌙

Kei’s about forty pages from finishing his book when his mom pulls onto a long dirt road. He closes the book and carefully stuffs it back into his bag right beside his socks and toothpaste. 

His mom turns the radio down, “Akiteru, Kei. We’re here.” Her voice is somber as she slows the car down to a stop. The engine stutters when she turns it off and she turns to Kei in the backseat. Kei looks into her eyes for the first time since he caught her crying and finds her eyes look the same as they did then, red rimmed and cast in shadows.

Akiteru turns to look at Kei, his lip caught in between his teeth, hands fumbling to unhook his seatbelt. Kei peers down at his own seatbelt and imagines never unbuckling it. If he doesn’t then he stays in the car. If he stays in the car he can stay with his family. If he stays with his family then he won’t have to see both his mom and his brother cry as they hand him his bags and kiss him goodbye.

The crying is inevitable and so are the goodbye kisses. Tears are steadily making their way down Kei’s face as he wraps his arms around his mom’s neck in a vise like grip. A wet patch blooms on her t-shirt and Kei can’t bring himself to care as Akiteru hugs him from behind. 

They stay like that for what seems like eons. Wrapped around each other as they used to during snowstorms, seeking warmth and comfort from each other. Kei swallows past the lump in his throat as he realizes he won’t be able to do this until summer is finished. 

They untangle themselves from one another and Kei’s lead down the dirt road towards camp, his mother in front of him and Akiteru by his side. The walk is long and uneventful, a tense silence settling around them. 

Kei’s just about to ask how much longer when his mom suddenly stops. She stretches her hands out in front of her and pushes on air? Kei tilts his head and looks over at Akiteru for answers. 

Akiteru’s eyes are wide when he whispers, “I have no idea.” 

Kei looks back towards their mother whose hands are still raised in the air. His questions die on his tongue as he watches the air around his mom's hands crackle and sizzle. The air around her hands turns green and stretches like taffy where she’s pressing on it. A small noise escapes his throat as he drops his bags and throws himself towards his mom.

Kei rushes towards her and pushes her away from the sizzling air, grabbing her shirt to try and haul her back. The sudden action causes her to spin and make him lose his grip on her shirt. Kei sees himself falling before he feels it, barely having time to cover his face before he hits the ground. On the way down a feeling like ice travels down his spine. 

Groaning Kei gets off the ground and dusts himself off. He looks up and is met with wide eyes from both Akiteru and his mom. His mom is the first to snap out of her surprise, stepping forward to put her hands back where they were before Kei fell. Kei almost shouts at her to not do it again when he sees it, the shimmering air now between them. 

So that was the weird feeling as I fell. Kei thinks as he watches his mom press against the barrier between them. His momentary wonder is replaced with fear. There’s a barrier between them. 

Kei yells, “Mom! What is that? Mom, Akiteru!” He fumbles over himself to get to the barrier when he reaches it he feels it again, that cold races down his back, and stumbles back into his mom's arms. 

Akiteru is right beside them in seconds bombarding their mom with question after question. She wraps her arms around Kei and sends Akiteru one of her looks, eyebrows lowered and mouth pressed in a line. Akiteru snaps his mouth shut. Kei can’t help but giggle at Akiteru, earning him a stuck-out tongue and a light flick on the shoulder. 

His mom huffs a laugh. “That boys, is the boundary of the camp. Which means it’s time to say goodbye.” 

Both Kei and Akiteru quiet down and stare at their mom. Her face is serene, like the surface of a pool. The only ripple shown is her smile, dull and tight at the edges. 

Kei lets his arms fall limp to his sides, and goes to pick up his dropped bags. Kei’s vision blurs and his throat constricts painfully. He swipes his hand under his eyes to catch any stray tears. 

The air rushes out of Kei as Akiteru pulls him into a bone-crushing hug and whispers into his ear, “Love you and see you soon.” Akiteru ruffles Kei’s hair as he pulls away from the hug. Groaning Kei reaches up to fix it. 

“Love you too,” Kei says smiling up at his brother. 

A hand rests itself on his back, and he turns to find his mom staring at him. She crouches down so they’re eye level, “Remember your manners while you’re here. There’s going to be a lot of other kids so try to make friends. And don’t forget to ask people for help when you need it, okay?”

Kei nods, trying to think of something to say but nothing comes up. 

“Stay safe and be careful Kei. Promise me you’ll be safe.” 

“I’ll be safe mom, I promise.” 

She nods her head, “Good. I love you and we’ll see you in three months.” 

Kei’s mom leans so that their foreheads are touching. “Please be safe.” Her voice barely a breath between them. She leans back, kisses his forehead, and stands up. 

Kei messes with the straps of his backpack and readjusts his hold on his duffle bag as he walks towards the boundary of the camp. As he gets closer he notices something he didn’t when he all but hurled himself through it last time, it’s singing. A low hum seems to fill the air the closer he gets to it. 

Kei looks back at his family as he takes the final steps through the boundary, the feeling of ice running down his spine now familiar to him. Akiteru is waving to him frantically as if afraid Kei wouldn’t see it. Kei waves back with his unoccupied hand, a small smile playing on his face. 

Maybe this wouldn’t be too bad, Kei thought. He could make new friends and learn how to fight. He’s gonna show Akiteru all the cool things he learns once he gets home. 

It’ll be okay, Kei reassures himself as he faces the way to camp and starts walking.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I know I didn't have Kei and Akiteru interact a lot but I felt it wasn't super necessary for these first few chapters. Since this is an AU the tension we see in Kei's & Akiteru's relationship isn't caused by volleyball. Instead, it's caused by Kei alienating himself cause he's a demigod. *finger guns* Get ready to see other Karasuno players in the next chap. i'm about halfway thru it as I update this, so you guys should see it within a couple days!! Kudos appreciated, thank you for reading!!!


End file.
